Lenin class
Length: 500 feet -- hull: 450 feet *'Beam:' 144 feet -- hull: 80 feet *'Draft:' 70 feet -- hull: 63 feet *'Duration:' 3 years -- With Hibernation: 12 years (estimated) *'Maximum Speed:' WF 6 (DiHydrogen scale 36c) *'Crew:' 10 Officers, 90 Enlisted *'Shuttles:' 2 *'Armament:' Varied throughout the service life of the class. All Lenin class ships carried missile weapons, beam weapons were added during the Romulan War. The Lenin class cruiser represents the state of the art in 2120. The Lenin was in use from 2120 until the Introduction of the Daedalus class ships in the 2160s. At this time the remaining Lenin class ships were phased out, or refitted as gunboats for Federation defense. The last Lenin class ship in active duty was the U.S.S. Anwar Sadat, in service until 2212 as a cadet training ship with Starfleet Academy. The last remaining Lenin class cruiser is the USS Ulysses S. Grant preserved at the Starflight Museum. Starfleet built 37 of the Lenin class ships. The high numbers of this type are due to losses in the Romulan War. Half the Lenin class ships built are known to have been destroyed in combat. Lenin class ships represent the height of starship design before the introduction of ship integrity fields. The Lenin ships while fairly large in volume, were severely limited by the fact that they had to depend entirely on the structure of the ship to hold the ship together. As a result they were vastly overbuilt compared to vessels built even 30 years later, and were limited from performing violent maneuvers in warp, not that they wouldn't want to as sensors in subspace were primitive at the time. Lenins were the first ships fitted with subspace sensors. The first ships that did not fly blind while in warp. Lenin class ships were also the last class to incorporate hibernation systems as a standard design feature. Ships serving after the introduction of ship integrity fields were upgraded to use them on the external hull only. By this time the Lenin class was outdated and the limitations of the design outweighed the benefits of further upgrading. The Lenins were hard used, and only five remained to be phased out of active duty in 2167. They suffered losses in service from both war and the rigors of space that would be unacceptable under today's standards. The 22nd century is noted for rapid advancement in warp drive, and related technologies. Ships were often built with drives and other systems that were state of the art in the design phase, and out of date as the ship was commissioned. Many ship classes are represented by a single type. Similar looking ships could be totally different under the skin. The era established the common Federation design of primary and secondary hull with extended warp nacelles. The U.S.S. Vladimer Lenin and her sister ships represents the height of the art of the starship in the time before this standard was established. Ships Block One *'Vladimir Lenin NCC-65' Built: 2020 Destroyed: 2152 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Otto Von Bismark NCC-66' Built: 2120 Scrapped: 3160 *'Icobod Kominski NCC-67' Built: 2120 Destroyed: 2143 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Margaret Thatcher NCC-68' Built: 3130 Destroyed: 2141 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Franklin D. Roosevelt NCC-69' Built: 2120 Decommissioned: 2165, sold to civilian interests. Scrapped: 2193 Block Two *'Golda Meir NCC-75' Built: 2224 Destroyed: 2138 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Harry S Truman NCC-76' Built: 2124 Destroyed: 2140 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Robert E Lee NCC-76' Built: 2124 Destroyed: 2138 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Nelson Mandela NCC-78' Built: 2124 Decommissioned: 2165, sold to civilian interests. Lost in Space, *'Mahandas Gandhi NCC-79' Built: 2124 Destroyed: 2144 with all hands during the Romulan War. Block Three *'Abraham Lincoln NCC-85' Built: 2128 Destroyed: 2135 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Woodrow Wilson NCC-86' Built: 2128 Damaged beyond repair 2142 in the Romulan War. 88% of the crew were casualties. *'Juan Carlos I NCC-87' Built: 3128 Missing as of 2133 during a stellar mapping mission. Presumed dead. *'Benjamin Disraeli NCC-88' Built: 2128 Destroyed 2152 with all hand during the Romulan war. She is the last recorded casualty of that conflict. *'Simon Bolivar NCC-89' Built: 2128 Refit 2165 as a cadet training ship. Scrapped 2178. Block Four *'Manual Qezon NCC-99' Built: 2131 Patrolled the Earth to Kentari Search & Rescue run in the post war period. Scrapped: 2180 *'Charles DeGaul NCC-100' Built: 2131 Destroyed: 2144 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Amanda Robin NCC-101' Built: 2131 Lost in Space 2169 during a planetary survey mission. The Amanda Robin was scheduled to be decommissioned at the end oft that run. *'Issac Robin NCC-102' Built: 2131 Destroyed 2164 in rescuing a passenger liner from an ion storm. The crew recovered the liner and lost the Issac Robin. *'Jamo Kenyatta NCC-103' Built: 2131 Destroyed: 2137 with all hands during the Romulan War. Block Five *'Ulysses S Grant NCC-107' Built: 2133 Lost in Space: 2149 during the Battle of the Boulders, Romulan War. Recovered: 2376 by the USS Kongo NCC-10455 and currently on display at the Starflight Museum. *'Giuseppi Garibaldi NCC-108' Built: 2133 Destroyed: 2151 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Mao Tes Tung NCC-109' Built: 2133 Destroyed: 2149 with all hands during the Battle of the Boulders, Romulan War. *'Alexander Romanov II NCC-110' Built: 2133 Scrapped 2167 *'Winston Churchill NCC-111' Built: 2133 Destroyed: 2149 with all hands during the Battle of the Boulders, Romulan War. Block Six *'Anthony Meyer NCC-114' Built: 2134 Destroyed: 2140 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Miyazwa Kiichi NCC-115' Built: 2134 Destroyed: 2140 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Andreas Papandreou NCC-116' Built: 2134 Destroyed: 2138 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Tansu Ciller NCC-117' Built: 2134 Scrapped 2165 Block Seven -- The long block. Starfleet barely aware it was at war commissioned a last run of a proven design to fill the gaps. *'Theodore Roosevelt NCC-137' Built: 2138 Scrapped: 2139 Badly damaged during a refit. *'Sitting Bull NCC-138' Built: 2138 Destroyed: 2140 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Sukamo NCC-139' Built: 2138 Destroyed: 2151 with all hands during the Romulan War. *'Anwar Sadat NCC-140' Built: 2138 Scrapped 2212 after a long stint as an Academy train ship. *'Getulio Vargas NCC-141' Built: 2139 Scrapped 2168 after heavy damage fighting colony pirates. *'Migitso Yokohama NCC-142' Built: 2139 Scrapped 2259 after heavy service in the Roluman War. *'Sun Yat-sen NCC-143' Built: 2139 Abandoned 2163 after burning out her warp drive on a medical rescue mission. All hands removed by the rescuing ship. *'Napoleon Bonaparte NCC-144' Built: 2139 Decommissioned 2135 sold to Civilian interests, Scrapped 2201 Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek